This invention relates to a connecting plate that is used to join a bracket to conventional vinyl covered metal shelving having a front vertical edge defined by two parallel rods or rails. Such metal shelving has become popular and is often installed in closets and other areas by mounting the shelving to a wall with a wall-mounted bracket that is coupled with a connecting plate to the front vertical leading edge of the shelf. Conventionally, two types of shelves are presented, one which provides for an additional or larger leading edge having a rail for mounting hangers and the like, and one that is not adapted to that use which has a smaller width along its leading edge. To date, two different connecting plates have been employed because of the different sizes along the leading edges of the shelves, depending on the particular unit. This requires the inventory and the manufacture of two separate products.
The present invention eliminates the need for two separate connecting plates by providing in a single plate one that can be used with either shelf. Thus, applicant's invention reduces the manufacture costs and the necessity of stocking two different items.
An example of a conventional face plate is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,765,634.